Isabella One-Shot
by TheMythicalPlatypus
Summary: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's mother has decided it's time for a change. That change is to move from New Mexico to Danville, USA, where she says that they'll have a better life. But Isabella, at three, isn't ready for the move of her life. After all, she'll be taken away from her friends and family, everything she knows. But could Danville be a change for the better?


Morning slowly settled over the city. As the chirps of the usual morning songbirds filled the air, the animals and the people began to rise and awaken to start their day  
The four-year-old yawned and sat up. Today would be that day, that horrible day...the one she hoped would never come. But, alas, it had come, and now it was time at last to get it over with.  
She got out of her bed and looked around her familiar room, which used to be covered in cheerful childhood drawings, pictures of family, and her toys. Now, it was just a plain room-nothing more. She sniffed.  
"Don't cry. Not now. We have to do dis," she reminded herself. After one long last look, she gently padded to her mother's bedroom in her pink pajamas.

Inside, Vivian was packing away a few remaining possessions. Her room was bare as well.

"Good morning, _bubelita._ You ready?"  
"No. I don't wanna go."

The woman sighed. She turned to face Isabella.

"Isa, you'll see. We'll have a better life there."  
"But I wanna stay here, with my friends."  
"You'll make new friends."  
"But, Mama, I'll miss Gramma and Grampa!" she begged.  
"You can call them. Besides, you'll get to see Nana Shapiro more often. And we'll visit, I promise."  
"I still wanna stay, Mama!"

Vivian kneeled down to better see her daughter's small face.

"Isabella, sweetheart, look. I know more than anything else right now that, yes, moving is hard. But change is something everyone has to face. It's just a part of life. I see that you want to stay here with your friends, and Gramma and Grampa, but it's better for us to move to Danville. Today will be hard, but you have to know that sometimes, challenges that everyone has to go through are sometimes for the better. I know you probably don't understand, but you will when you get a little bit older. But for now, will you help me do this, like a good girl?"

Reluctantly the girl agreed.

Her mother smiled. She gently brushed the bangs out of the child's face. "Good. Now, we have to pack some more and eat some breakfast, then we'll be on our way. Okay?" She stood up.  
Isabella smiled and nodded.  
"Now then, breakfast." Vivian said. "What would you like, Isa?"

After they had eaten breakfast, Mr. and Mrs. Garcia had given them a ride to the local airport.

"Goodbye, _mi hijas!_ We love you!" Mrs. Garcia exclaimed.  
"Goodbye, Mama. I love you, too." said Vivian, tears in her eyes.  
"Bye, Isa. Remember, _te quiero,_ Sunshine." Mr. Garcia.  
Isabella nodded and wiped the solemn tears out of her eyes.  
"Call us when you get there, okay, Sweetie? Love you!" said Mrs. Garcia.  
"Okay, Mama."  
Last hugs were exchanged between the four. Then, the goodbye was quickly ended, as Vivian grabbed Isabella's hand and ran, for the flight call had rung out.

Isabella silently whispered her final goodbye to her home.

Approximately six hours later, Isabella felt a shake and her mother's enthusiastic voice:  
"We're here, Isa! Danville, U.S.A.!"

Isabella groaned. Not two minutes, and she already didn't like it here. She sat up straight and glanced out the window.  
 _Still not New Messico,_ she thought wistfully as she scanned the landscape of Danville. _And it never will be.  
_ The taxi came to a stop.  
"Isa, honey, look! This is our new house!"

 _New house..._ just the words made Isabella feel horrible.

She looked where her mother directed. Outside there was a big light brown house, with a door in the center and a window on either side. It was dark on the inside, the paint was peeling and there were spider webs in the windows. Isabella cringed in disgust.  
"A little TLC, and the house will be as good as new." said Vivian.  
She paid the driver, and stepped outside.

"We'll get settled in, and then you'll go to preschool tomorrow. You're already registered."  
Isabella sighed again. Her mother appeared to not have heard, and walked up to the porch. "Coming, _bubelita?_ " she asked.  
"Mama, can I sit out here for a while? I just wanna be 'lone." said Isabella.  
"Okay, sweetheart. Don't go in the street, okay? Stay in the yard." she warned. She went inside, leaving her daughter be.

Isabella sat down. She put her head in her hands and began to sob.

 _Why did we have to come here? I want to be in New Messico, with Gramma and Grampa! I'm never gonna like it here,_ she thought. _I...  
_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful "Hi there!"

She paused and glanced upward. Standing in front of her was a redhaired, triangle-headed kid with a toothy grin spread across his face. He appeared to be holding a teal animal of some kind with a beaver tail and a bill. Next to the Triangle was a kid who had a rectangular head with a big nose and green hair, and he appeared to be hiding behind a tall lady. She was holding the small hand of a girl who looked older than them. She had orange hair.

She cocked her head to the side. She looked curiously at the four.  
The Triangle spoke up again. "Why you cryin'?" He looked at her with a look of as much sympathy as a four-year-old could muster.  
"Phineas!" said the tall lady. "Manners, dear."  
So the Triangle's name was Phineas. Hmm.  
"Is your mother inside, honey?" asked the lady.  
Isabella nodded. She pointed.  
"Why don't you three-and Perry-stay out here and chat?" suggested the lady. She went inside, knocking first.  
"Okay, Mommy!" said Phineas. He waved.  
"Hi! I'm Phineas! What's your name?" he asked enthusiastically.  
Isabella wiped her eyes. "Isabella." she answered.  
"This is Ferb, Candy,..."  
He was interrupted by the older one. "Candace, Phineas." she said, always wanting to be grown up.  
"Oh, sorry, Candy. This is Ferb, Candace, an Perry, our platypus!" he said, gesturing to each, and pronouncing "platypus" carefully.  
"Hi." she said softly.  
"Nice ta meet ya, Isabella!" he said. He paused. "Why you so sad?"  
"I miss New Messico." she replied. A tear escaped her eye. "I don't have no friends here."  
The redhead thought for a second. "Maybe Ferb and I could be your friends." He had decided that he liked her, as he liked almost everyone he met.  
The thought hadn't occurred to young Isabella that she could make friends here in Danville. She looked at him curiously.  
At last she smiled. "Okay."

From that point in time onward, Phineas, Isabella and Ferb were the best of friends, inseparable for the future and beyond.


End file.
